


Hero of the Storm

by Aeyergrin



Category: RWBY, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fantasy, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeyergrin/pseuds/Aeyergrin
Summary: Jaune Arc got caught with fake transcripts and the results of those? Well he was abandoned by his team and friends, he is now Beacon Academies pariah and the number one most hated person in Beacon and to top it off he was disowned by his father. When the unexpected happens and he dies; he suddenly finds himself preparing for the next great adventure in another world.
Kudos: 4





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY x Young Justice
> 
> This story is owned by me while the characters and settings are owned by their respective owners.

My name is Jaune Arc and ever since the Forever Falls incident where I stood up to Cardin my life has been difficult. My secret about my transcripts, how they were fake, was not much of a secret any longer; everyone knew about them because Cardin exposed them and now everyone knows that I Jaune Arc faked my way into Beacon and I was a failure. I don't know why Ozpin lets me stay.

My life has been increasingly difficult. Cardin and his team CRDL take every opportunity to attack me outside of class and no one cares; sometimes they're egged on by the bystanders that just watch me get beaten with cruel sneers on their faces while shouting encouraging words to team CRDL. My team kicked me out; they were disgusted with me, team RWBY was no different as they saw me as trash because I cheated my way into Beacon.

It's when they started to hurt me beyond words and small actions soon they were getting more aggressive towards me the longer I stayed in Beacon; these were my former friends that now tormented me, humiliated me and tore me apart claiming I was unworthy of where I am. But was I? What was a Huntsman or a Huntress? What did they do?

The answers to those questions in my mind were easily answered. A Huntsman was someone who put their life on the line to eradicate the Grimm and stop the bandits and White Fang; and I came to Beacon Academy to become one because I had always dreamed of being a hero and doing what was right. The worst part about this entire situation was I was being expelled; Ozpin couldn't protect me when the Vale Council decided to intervene and I was forced out of the school. No it was worse now because my father found out about this and he took the Arc family sword Crocea Mors and disowned me from the family.

Going into the Emerald Forest to run from my farewell party from CRDL may not have been my best choice but it was the only one I had at the moment. "Come on Jauney boy no use running, just come and get your presents" Yelled out Cardin as he and his team chased me through the forest as they were slowly catching up to me. Every step I took brought back the short memories that I had of Beacon. "We're gonna get you Jauney boy" was all he heard before an armored fist connected with his face sending him into a tree with a sickening crunch. "Shouldn't have run Jauney Boy" Was the last thing I heard before I was brutally beaten by team CRDL.

Waking up was extremely difficult as my body was full of bruises that made movement feel unbelievably painful as every step I took with legs felt like it was on fire even with my aura doing it's best to heal the damage it was still bad as it was now night and I was in the Emerald Forest where Grimm where located. Despite my pain I was able to move briefly before collapsing and struggling to get back up but that's when I heard a sound that terrified me far more than it should have; an Alpha Beowolf was snarling behind me in the cover of the trees and then it leaped and I saw no more before feeling a twisting feeling.

I was dead, I was quite sure of that as I had no weapons and I was attacked from behind but I felt like I was floating in place. I tried to open my eyes but I felt a searing pain that made any I had ever felt seem like a little pinch on my arm; my eyes felt like they were dipped in molten lava and the more I tried to open them the more painful the experience was. It took me what felt like a week to finally open my eyes but when it did all pain stopped as I just floated around in the endless black abyss that I was surrounded in. Observing my body I was relieved for the briefest of moments to see I was no longer littered in cuts and bruises from my run in with Cardin; but then I realized I was floating in the abyss and why hadn't I moved on or was this that awaited all who die.

I waited for hours and that's when I saw the surroundings; they black abyss was clearing ever so slowly into shades of grey and then white as I was bombarded by a plethora of color and I was suddenly in an office like room with files on the wooden desk about my life not noticing the entity in front of me. "Welcome Jaune Arc to the afterlife" The entity said as I looked upon it and saw a blue miasma surround its body.

"Do you know why you are here and not in a form of Heaven or Hell? It is quite simple you died before your time was up and had a destiny in your world in that universe." The entity said before the weight of it's words crashing into me. "Your destiny was to strike the killing blow on Salem, the one who controls the Grimm and bring peace to Remnant once and for all. But you didn't, you died and now another must do that task" The entity told me.

This worried me as it implied that I had a destiny and now I didn't. "Do not worry Jaune Arc you are going to be transmigrated into a new world but while we get everything ready for you do enjoy the resort a guide will be with you in a minute." Was all the entity said before it faded away leaving Jaune alone; that is until a surprisingly detailed brochure appeared in my hands called the Afterlife Resort that showed information mainly of the colosseum which allowed you to get colosseum points or CP by fighting in the arena to get skills which transmigrate with you and can be upgraded. The brochure also depicted the location for the shops, personal rooms, a library and a dining hall.

On the way to my new room I saw many interesting sights and people such as aliens with three eyes or people with pointy ears and more which was pretty interesting but I could find out about that later; right now I need to find out more about about the colosseum and if I still have my aura. Reaching my room the first thing I did was check if I still had my aura which I thankfully did; now I need to find more about the colosseum and if there's a training area.

The colosseum is the name given to the Afterlife Resort's training areas; the colosseum is divided into 4 parts which are named the Arena, the Gym, the Shops and the Craft Station.

The Arena is where people in the resort go to fight each other in a 1 on 1 setting where you can earn points for participating or even more points for winning and even more points for win streaks. Occasionally there are special matches that vary on what they are lastly no one feels pain or can die if they are fighting in the arena.

The Gym is a place where one may train their bodies through rigorous exercises or to train skills that they have or earn through shop; Training dummies in the gym have varying difficulty and will fight back furthermore like in the arena none will feel pain while exercising.

The Shops are a place where one can buy new weapons, tools, armor, recipes and skills; Information on skill paths are shown in the shops.

Lastly the Craft station is a place where recipes for skills, armor or weapons can be crafted or upgraded with a more personal touch such as name engravings or adding details to existing weapons or even combining skills and weapons; The Craft station can do it all.


	2. The Arena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY x Young Justice
> 
> This story is owned by me while the characters and settings are owned by their respective owners.

The Afterlife Resort was a weird place there was no doubt about that even with a multitude of information being told in the brochure; the resort was beyond strange as time didn't exist in this realm as I've discovered and neither does the concept of famine, exhaustion or aging which is pretty cool but also quite worrying. Though finding out about the lack of concepts was interesting when I realized that without the need to eat, drink or sleep; why did we have a dining hall or personal rooms but that was an easy question to solve; it was because despite not being able to feel exhaustion or famine we could still eat and sleep for more nutritious purposes, or for fun; they were there for accommodations for us.

Heading towards the Arena I wanted to test myself and earn some points; if what was in the brochure was true then participating awards 5CP or colosseum points and winning awards 50CP with streaks starting at 5 wins and giving an extra 50CP for every win; unfortunately there was no extra points for losing.

What I saw when arriving at the Arena was the most unbelievably ornate and magnificent colosseum I had ever seen in any way including movies but this topped everything. An enormous colosseum made of a unique silver colored stone with floors made of black marble with gigantic pillars holding torches with a purple fire. It was amazing, it was where I would be fighting my first opponent.

Heading into the Arena there were many fighters going into a queue for their fights each with a shield and sword or a different type of weapon. When I went to the armory behind the que taking a Heater Shield and Longsword as I was most comfortable and familiar with these particular weapons.

Joining the queue I waited there for roughly an hour before my name was called up for registration. "Name and purpose here?" The elderly woman grumbled out with annoyance "Jaune Arc; here to register and to fight in a couple of matches." I responded which seemingly caught her interest as I was registering; but it was her next words that surprised me. "New here are you? Excellent take this card and write your full name on it; it's how you will earn your CP in here and track your progress. Now your first fight will begin in 5 minutes head to the side entrance over to your right; a referee will explain the regulations with you in a moment." Was what she told me as I walked over to the entrance.

After waiting about a minute a floating green orb appeared before me and spoke. "Mr Arc The rules of the match are quite simple; You can only fight with your skill and no powers, Anything goes, You are aiming to kill but you won't actually die if it looks like you might die. Are we understood?" The orb spoke. "Crystal." Was my response before I was able to move out to the exit for my first fight. When stepping out to the stage there was a holographic image showing my opponent and his information. My opponent was named Ludmun Braask; a large bald half-orc with pale orange skin and a large two handed double headed war axe with 37 wins and 5 loses.

That's when I saw him in person walking to the opposite end of the stage waiting for the fight to begin. "Fighters may your matches entertain us and bring you glory and honor; you may begin." A booming voice called to us as my opponent came rushing towards me with an axe aiming to cleave my head with one strike.

Forcing me to duck I withdrew my sword from its sheath and slashed the half-orc's leg causing it to fall unto one knee; it then threw a heavy punch into my gut forcing me to lurch forward and doing a quick maneuvering roll to it's left away from the incoming slash that I narrowly avoided before thrusting my sword into its stomach and pulling the sword to my left before slashing upwards through my opponents head.

"We have ourselves a winner; Jaune Arc." The booming voice yelled out before I heard the entire stadium roar with applause for my first victory knowing I earned 55CP was extremely relieving for myself. "Jaune Arc, will you fight another round to attempt a streak? If so, remain on stage for 30 seconds and if not then exit the Arena." I waited for the 30 seconds I wanted to get at least 200CP before I left.

"Jaune Arc you will fight for another round; prepare yourself for your next opponent."

A hologram appeared once more showing my new opponent; Hobson Ward, a human pirate with two cutlasses in each arm with 22 wins and 12 loses. My opponent arrived while we both waited for the announcer to call the beginning of our fight. I couldn't help but wonder what kind of weapons, armor or skills one can buy at the Shops. "Fighters may your matches entertain us and bring you glory and honor; you may begin." The booming voice of the announcer called.

My opponent ran at me astounding speed with his cutlasses swinging wildly which was quite easy to dodge allowing me to deliver a clean cut that would have normally severed his left arm; but in the arena that just counts as medium damage and not a kill. Jumping out of the way of his next barrage of wild strikes I swing my sword right through one of his right leg and aim for the neck and get a nice cut in only to be blocked and parried getting a slash to my thigh where I stumble and end up sticking my sword through his neck while getting my left leg pierced.

"The Winner for the second time in a row Jaune Arc, may you continue to provide entertainment." The announcer's voice boomed over the cheering audience as I relished in my second victory against another real person, a person more skilled than Cardin; it felt good but I wanted to go train and go get new items with my 110CP. "Jaune Arc, will you fight another round to attempt a streak? If so, remain on stage for 30 seconds and if not then exit the Arena." When I exited the Arena I checked my Arena Card for the information that was available; Jaune Arc, male, 17, Wins 2 Loses 0 , 110CP. Sure my information may or may not have been a little lacking but it would get better.

When I got to the Shops I immediately went to find a place to buy skills and get more information on them; when I found a store that sells skills called The Collection I went inside and came upon the store being divided into 2 parts one for magical skills and one for biological skills; approaching the clerk I had to find out more about these skills.

"Excuse me sir I was wondering if you could help me out with skills. I'm a little new to this." I told the clerk who looked a little too amused by me, especially when I said I was new. "Something I can help you with?" The clerk asked in his amused tone. "Umm yeah what's the difference between magical and biological skills?" I question as I was quite keen on finding out so I could choose the right skills and not waste my CP.

"Well magical skills don't always work right and they generally take longer to cast with the incantations and rituals. While biological can change you; like your body or your DNA. Also magical skills can mix with each other to create different combinations, biological skills have limited combinations as it could mean bad news for you and your body. Oh right magical skills and biological skills and their paths don't mix ever do you understand; never do that or you might be dead faster than you can blink." The clerk told me before going back to whatever he was doing.

Walking over to the biological section I took a look at the options and their prices. Looking over the elemental skills and enhancement skills multiple times to see if any of them would catch my interest while picturing hundreds of combinations that could work in my favor but I knew what I wanted to choose after thinking of the possibilities. After selecting what I wanted I headed back to the clerk to buy my items.

"Alright you've got some bio skills now lets see what you picked." The clerk said before beginning to inspect the skills

Minor Regeneration: passive light healing and speeds up healing rate which can be upgraded twice but quite costly each time, price 35CP.

Iron Defense: gives your skin, bones and muscles an iron like toughness; good for defense and gives your punches a good solid weight behind it; can be upgraded up to 5 times for a decent amount, price 15CP.

Minor Strength Enhancement: self explanatory; makes you stronger, can lift up to 2 tons and hit with 2 tons of force behind each blow; can be upgraded 10 times relatively cheap for the first 4 times, price 15CP.

Electricity Manipulation: gives the power to manipulate electricity and wield it; can be upgraded 3 times for a costly sum, price 45CP.

"Well your all set that'll be 110CP; tap your card here." He told me as he handed me a card payment terminal; which I put my card into to pay for my purchases. "Alright you're all set; now you're going to want to head to your room and go to sleep now because that's how the skills are ingrained into you so that you can use them later; see ya kid." The clerk advised me as I headed back to my room to do just that.

Upon arriving in my room and hopping into my bed I was met with an increasingly irritable itching feeling all over my body before everything went black. But my final thoughts before falling asleep were how my powers would finally be working and I knew that my destiny was to become a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaune's Powers
> 
> Minor Regeneration: Passive light healing and speeds up healing rate (1/2)
> 
> Iron Defense: Gives your skin, bones and muscles an iron like toughness; good for defense and gives your punches a good solid weight behind it (1/5)
> 
> Minor Strength Enhancement: Self explanatory; makes you stronger, can lift up to 2 tons and hit with 2 tons of force behind each blow (1/10)
> 
> Electricity Manipulation: Gives the power to manipulate electricity and wield it (1/3)
> 
> I kind of gave it a RPG video game feel to it.
> 
> Hope you guys like it.


	3. The Destination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY x Young Justice
> 
> This story is owned by me while the characters and settings are owned by their respective owners.

1 year later

It's been roughly a year since my arrival at the Afterlife Resort and started my training to become a hero and this would be the final week of staying here before I head into the new world chosen for me.

In this past year I have developed a slightly more pessimistic and serious outlook to life while fighting countless battles in the arena for both single fights and specials which varied with difficulty and specialization. Right now I was heading back into the Gym to test my skills prior to upgrading anything that needed upgrading and to further hone my skills.

"Initiate Training." I spoke in the middle of the training zone for the Gym. "Please select your opponent." The familiar voice of the training zones A.I. allowing me to select any previous fighter I had faced and ones that have yet to be fought by me. "Select Bloodthorne the Indomitable" My opponent was one of the few that was able to truly push myself and my limits. Garbed in a crimson armor with a white skull painted on the left breastplate, towering over me by a couple feet wielding a large war hammer that was named The Feaster. "Confirmed please select a difficulty from levels 1-15." Level 1-15 or simply 1-3 being easy, 4-8 being hard, 8-10 being impossible and 11-15 being Demon. The reason 11-15 was known as Demon was due to the difficulty it provided which was much harder than actually fighting the opponent themselves. "Level 11" My voice was calm despite my anxiousness for the upcoming fight.

The area in the training zone transformed into a pure black room devoid of anything but myself and my opponent standing in front of me. His crimson armor looked even more demonic than usual due to the setting and his war hammer was in one of his more aggressive positions which was a very versatile one at that. The good news about training here was that I could wait as long as I wanted here and my opponent couldn't do anything as they had to wait for me.

Drawing my new sword, a beautiful two handed long sword golden sword that I had dubbed Storm Splitter, with a sapphire embedded into the pommel of crossguard hilt and edges sharp enough to cut down any that stood in my way, while also donning my new armor which had relatively the same color scheme but with a blue cape and the occasional current of electricity flowing around my armor I was ready.

Charging at my opponent my first thought was to actually dodge backwards and spin to attempt to decapitate the enemy combatant and end the round quickly but that wasn't very feasible. So instead I sidestepped the first swing of the hammer and swung my sword along the calf of the other fighter which cut right through and forced him to stagger following that I kicked him in the stomach and proceeded to stab my sword right into his gut and leave it there before throwing three dirty punches at his face in a way that would make Yang envious.

But luck runs out eventually which was something I had figured out quite early into my stay which allowed me to be ready for the surprise attack of my enemy who took my sword from his gut and attempted to slash me with it. If I was in the Arena and this happened where we can't use our specialized gear, then that may have caught me off guard but I had designed my sword and armor together so that no one could use my own blade against me.

My blade was sent flying away from the both of us as I started to throw different types of punches and kicks at the other combatant starting with a haymaker right into the right side of his face and an upper caught which launched him into the air which I then further chained the combo with a quick front kick which pushed him back and dropped his hammer.

Quickly grabbing the war hammer I proceeded to charge at the other warrior before swinging the hammer over my head repeatedly for an entire minute straight leaving the other fighter's body nothing but a bloody mess.

"Training simulation complete Grade B, would you like to try another?" The A.I. announced as I went to pick up Storm Splitter.

I had once again overcome my limits against one of the most difficult simulation settings once more and it made me content with my progress. Almost a year ago my skill level was immensely pathetic where holding a sword properly was difficult for me, much less fighting a real person.

I was going to upgrade my skills one last time before heading to the Arena for one final fight before heading into my new future.

"No that won't be necessary. End the simulation." I said in response.

The Craft Station was the true jewel of the resort with near unlimited possibilities in it then all other destinations within this realm. My goal was simple; I was going to upgrade anything that could be improved but the most important skill in my possession was the skill that needed to be improved first.

Storm God's Envoy. A very limited skill that was both magical and biological, granting unparalleled power and control over the elements of storms. Costing me over 5000CP this skill was the literal pinnacle of the skill path I had chosen.

Reaching the area that was predominantly for upgrading skills I began to interact with the interface to upgrade my skills. Which was disappointing as I only had enough to upgrade one other skill out of the vast number in my possession.

"Upgrade Storm God's Envoy for 7500CP, Primal Regeneration for 1250CP and Grandmaster's Martial Skill for 1000CP?" The interface questioned me.

"Confirmed" My voice echoed in the area as a loud ding signified the completion of the upgrade.

Now all I had to do was fight my last round in the arena before leaving the resort.

Upon arriving at the arena there was a large board showing a brawl tournament that would start in a few minutes which had interested me ever since arriving here despite never participating in the particular fight.

A brawl tournament was essentially fought without weapons and armor where two random people are chosen out of 100 fighters in total to start where the winner of the first battle must then face two more people. This continues until the fighter is unable to battle and the people that remain end up fighting each other till there are only two or three others to decide points.

That was what I was signing up for, a good final match at the arena. Sprinting towards the registration desk I quickly signed up before heading towards the entrance and taking a blank card that would light up when I was called.

"May the fight begin." The booming voice of the announcer echoed throughout the stadium as two random fighters were selected. I must have waited forty minutes easily before my card lit up with the numbers 22/100.

Walking out to the fight pit I had a sudden burst of nostalgia that was reminiscing of my first fight. The crowds roared with praise, cheering for who they were supporting, the noise all but silent as blood pumped in the ears; it was unlike anything I had ever experienced.

I saw my two opponents, both that were very recognizable to me. The opponent that was heading out with me was a human from a world called Earth named Jacob Pierce who had aspirations of going to Remnant but not a Remnant like mine. He wanted to go to a Remnant where only girls could enlist to the academies and form a harem. That was quite creepy upon hearing that. The fighter that was currently at the center of the arena was a demon known simply as Grim, that's all anyone really knew about him.

Immediately rushing towards the human fighter I knee him in the stomach before elbowing the demon in the nose when he tried to sneak up on me. Analyzing the situation my theory on the human fighter was simple, he was a worse version of Yang when it came to boxing which allowed me to prepare a left hook to his nose. I had not paid attention to the demon contender which cost me two swift kicks to my stomach throwing me to the ground slightly dazed. In my daze the demon defeated the other challenger before he leaped into the air trying to deliver an axe kick to my head. Dodging the lethal kick by rolling I grabbed his leg and pulled him to the ground before getting onto his chest and delivering many painful punches. After laying out haymakers and other punches onto my opponents face I brought my hands together and swung them both down onto his face knocking him out and buying thirty seconds worth of time.

This cycle continued for ten minutes consisting of fighters that were recognizable or ones that weren't recognizable until it was down to me and two others that I recognized because they were two of the champions of previous tournaments. The first one was known as Atlas the Mighty, a rumored demigod who was a renowned champion who has won over 50 monthly tournaments some even allowed the use of powers. The second fighter was the truly terrifying one, Adrian Cross, an immortal warlock from a different Earth than most others. Adrian Cross currently has the most wins compared to anyone else, and judging by the look on Atlas's face we might need a change of clothes by the end of this round.

For an entire minute no one moved but it was obvious that both Atlas and myself were very nervous about this fight. Suddenly Atlas charged towards me intent on throwing a brutal haymaker at me while Adrian ran towards both us and performed a spin kick hitting both of us in the face leaving us off balance. In less than a second Cross was on the demigod hitting him in obscure ways that I wasn't able to comprehend even with Grandmaster's Martial Skill. Leaping to my feet I charged the warlock throwing him to the floor and twisting his arm. But only if I was that lucky, the demigod came behind me and lifted me by the neck which allowed the immortal to kick me in my ribs which also sent me flying into Atlas. Leaping back onto my feet once more I charged both of my contenders and swept their feet from under them before stomping on the demigod's neck which knocked him out leaving me with the immortal warlock.

By the expression on my contender's face he was quite surprised that had just happened before he charged at me prepared to end the tournament once and for all. Dodging the warlock's charge before he twisted around and sent a kick to my back which caused me to stagger. The immortal proceeded to kick me in the temple which knocked me out of the tournament to where they were announcing the results.

"In third place we have Atlas the Mighty who is awarded 700CP" The announcer's voice boomed which caused the demigod to look downcast. "In second place Jaune Arc who is awarded 1000CP" The announcer carried on. Satisfied with my result I began to ponder what could be upgraded with 1000CP before realizing that nothing in my collection could be upgraded due to being maxed out or costly. "In first place Adrian Cross who is awarded 2500CP." The announcer's voice ended which allowed us all to leave.

For me I had to head back to my room to pack. It was time for me to go.

Once all packed I head to where my stay at the resort began with the entity. The entity was always located in his office which was above the personal rooms and that was where I had to go.

Opening the door I headed for a seat and spoke. "I wish to head to a new world now."

"Very well Jaune Arc, have you taken a pick of the world you wish to travel to?" He slowly spoke.

"I have, the world is the superhero world that you picked for me. The Young Justice world was what you called it." I responded back to him.

"I see. Good, are you ready Mr. Arc?" The entity questioned me before immediately opening a portal and sending me to the new world before I could respond.

July 1 2010

On a space station orbiting Earth, a group of heroes were meeting before an alarm started signifying that an intruder had appeared.

"Batman there's an intruder in the observation room." A tall green person in a black suit with a blue cape told a tall man dressed as a bat.

"On it, I'll radio in if I need backup." Batman responded to the Martian.

At the same time on the observation deck a dark blue portal threw out Jaune Arc who looked like he was going to be sick and started walking in a drunken way.

"Who are you?" A man in a bat costume questioned him as he got into a combat position.

"Where am I?" Was all Jaune was able to say before fainting.

Batman pressed a hand to his ear and spoke "Batman to Martian Manhunter, it's just a kid I'm bringing him to the med bay. We can interrogate him later."

"Batman why is this child wearing armor?" The manhunter questioned the detective.

"I'm not sure, but I am getting answers from him when he regains consciousness." Batman retorted.

After dropping Jaune off in the med bay Batman headed towards a computer and contacted a fellow hero.

"Clark, we have a problem get to the Watchtower." The detective told Superman before walking away from the computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaune's Powers
> 
> Primal Regeneration: Passive insane healing that can heal shattered bones, bullets to the head or severed limbs. Also able to channel the healing to work it faster. (3/3)
> 
> Titanic Defense: Gives your skin, bones and muscles an immense toughness which keeps them protected from nearly all enemies allowing for a great defense and gives your punches a painful edge to it. (2/5)
> 
> Major Strength Enhancement: Self explanatory; makes you stronger, can lift up to 17 tons and hit with 17 tons of force behind each blow. (2/5)
> 
> Storm God's Envoy: Gives the power to manipulate electricity, wind and water to wield it to near unparalleled leaves with some concentration although it is immensely draining. (3/3)
> 
> Grandmaster's Martial Skill: Able to analyze fighting styles and replicate them with ease. Also able to create different styles with difficulty. (2/3)
> 
> The Perfect Body: Disease and sickness are just words with this skill as it prevents them entirely. (1/1)
> 
> Animalistic Instinct: Heightens the hearing sense, seeing sense and smelling sense to a powerful degree. (1/1)


	4. The Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY x Young Justice
> 
> This story is owned by me while the characters and settings are owned by their respective owners.

July 2 2010

"We're going to ask you a series of questions and you will be answering them efficiently, is that clear." Batman growled at the teen in front of him.

"Yes, Mr...Batman." Jaune responded to the older hero.

'How did I even get here? Wait where even is here? How am I even supposed to answer this Bat dude.' Jaune thought.

It all started after Jaune had fainted on the Watchtower in front of Batman and the Martian Manhunter. They had brought Jaune to a medbay and once they found out he was ok, they then took him to a room that was probably where they had meetings and then handcuffed him to the chairs. Now they were interrogating him just for being here.

"What is your name and where are you from." Batman grunted startling the blond teen from his thoughts.

"I'm Jaune Arc and I'm from Remnant." Jaune stuttered.

"Where is Remnant?" The Martian questioned him.

"I don't know, I was banished from Remnant and I ended up here." Jaune told the Manhunter.

"What type of world is Remnant and how did you get banished." The Manhunter asked him.

'I can't tell him the truth, they'll probably throw me into space or something.' Jaune panicked inside as he thought about what could have happened but then thought of an idea.'I know I can tell half truths.'

"Well it kind of revolves around fighting and survival, they are creatures called Grimm that actively try to kill everyone on Remnant. In Remnant there are colosseum matches to train warriors to fight the Grimm and I'm one of those warriors. I was banished because I falsified the documents required to enlist because my parents didn't sign, but why would they? They hated me the most." Jaune told the two heroes.

'I guess the part about my family disliking me the most isn't false. When I was disowned they never helped me, not mom or any of my sisters, I would have thought Saphron of all people would understand and help but she didn't. Saphron was also disowned because she didn't want to marry who mom or dad wanted her to marry and because she was a lesbian. My parents weren't accepting of anything but they're beliefs, they hated those that weren't straight and Faunus.'

"If you could stay here on Earth what would you do?" Batman questioned him.

"I always wanted to be a hero and Earth can be my fresh start." Jaune replied.

"Do you have powers or special abilities?" Batman questioned him with a little too much interest.

"Yea, I can heal myself, My skin and muscles are dense and hard to penetrate or injure, I have super strength, I can manipulate electricity, wind and water, I have heightened senses and I can amplify my abilities at times." Jaune responded.

"If we could give you a choice to be part of a group of heroes around your age, would you take it?" Batman questioned him.

"Yes...wait what do you mean my age, you don't even know how old I am." Jaune retorted to a smug Batman.

"You're a teenager, probably sixteen to eighteen judging by your appearance and voice, your mostly likely seventeen because you comment about falsifying legal documents because of a lack of permission indicates that and I'm guessing your eighteen because you were caught over a period of time since the falsification of the documents." The smug Batman retorted

"Wait how did you even do that." Jaune asked in shock.

"I'm the greatest detective alive." Batman replied.

"Anyway the group of heroes is a group of our proteges that are around your age." Batman said before releasing the cuffs around Jaune's Hands.

"You're releasing me?" Jaune questioned the pair of heroes.

"Yes under some conditions though. First don't tell the other proteges about the tower and second we need to test your physical levels." The Martian told the blond knight.

"Test?" Jaune questioned the green hero.

"Yes, at STAR Labs they will test your abilities. I hope you have something to cover your face when you do field work" Batman interjected.

"Yea my armor and cape have a stealth feature like that." Jaune responded.

The stealth features were a hidden part of the armor that Jaune had built in to protect his identity. The first thing that helped with stealth also ties in with the second part, that was the armor could change color to black if the cape's cowl was up. Second was the cowl that came with the cape, the cowl also turns the cape to a dark blue and could hide his face by creating a one sided mirror cloud in front of the face to protect his identity.

"Good, follow me to the Zeta-Tubes." Batman said as he got up and went to the Zeta-Tubes and after yelling out "STAR Labs" he was gone.

Throwing his cowl over his head, Jaune's armor turned black and the cape became a dark blue. After that the next thing Jaune knew was the Zeta-Tube opening up and he went through it and was met with the faces of several scientists in long white lab cloaks.

"Greetings we here at this particular STAR Labs are a special group of scientists that specifically cater to heroes and their needs. We help with training, suit design, naming and gadgets. If you need our help feel free to stop by." A bald scientist told Jaune.

"He'll by doing a simple physical and will need help with a codename." Batman told the bald scientist before leaving via Zeta-Tube.

"Let's start with a physical for now, follow use here to the strength test." A female scientist spoke up as they headed to a room with a large amount of weights and a large hydraulic press.

"Alright we're going to need you to start with anything you are comfortable with. The largest weights are the 500lbs over there and if you can lift that and feel confident with doing something larger than the weights then the hydraulic press over there is available. The hydraulic press measures at increments of 500lbs, so if you can do that feel free." The bald scientist explained to an impressed Jaune, not that anyone knew he was impressed with the smoke cloud blocking people from seeing his face.

Starting with the 500lbs weight, Jaune was easily able to lift it up and so he moved onto the massive hydraulic press.

"I'm ready for the hydraulic press, start it." Jaune told one of the scientists working the hydraulic press controls.

"Beginning hydraulic press, 500." The scientist read out the numbers.

"1000, 1500, 2000, 2500, 3000, 3500, 4000, 4500, 5000. Still no strain, 7500, 8000, 8500, 9000, 9500, 10000, 10500, 11000, 11500, 12000, small signs of strain, 15000, high levels of strain shut it off, 17500. Good job kid, 17500lbs isn't something to scoff at." The bald scientist congratulates him.

'I could probably do more if I used my powers.' Jaune thought to himself.

"Moving on to speed." The female scientist told him as she practically dragged him to a room with a large treadmill.

"Alright we're going to start the treadmill once you're on it and it's your job to run as fast as you can for a minute without your powers and then if your powers can work on it, then we will test it. So when you're ready to begin feel free to start. " The female scientist told him as she took out a clipboard and started working on it.

Jaune stepped on the treadmill and felt it begin to move so he ran as fast as he could without his powers which got him thinking about his armor, cape and cowl.

'So glad I made my armor immune to lightning, not that it could hurt me though. Wait wouldn't my cape and cowl go flying all over the place? Nah I can just disconnect the cape and the cowl is very secure.' Jaune thought to himself.

As swiftly as the speed measurement had begun it had ended and Jaune had stepped off the treadmill.

"Congratulations 153.45 mph thats pretty good, would you care to try using your powers this time." The bald scientist told him.

Jaune went back onto the treadmill but this time he activated his powers and when he was told to begin a loud BOOM shook the room as Jaune had just broken the sound barrier and was getting faster at an alarming rate. By the time the minute was up the scientists were left in shock because of the difference Jaunes powers being used and not being used had shown.

"11509 mph thats 15 times the speed of sound." The bald scientist told Jaune before congratulating him.

'Too bad I can't turn when I use my powers to boost my speed.' Jaune inwardly sighed at the thought.

Last time Jaune had tried to see how fast he could go on a scale from slow to woah. When he tried turning around he was sent flying of course because of his powers.

"Well then I guess it's time for a superhero identity now." Jaune announced to the group of scientist

After three hours of constant bickering and arguing between every occupant of the room and the occasional snack brake, a superhero codename was finally agreed upon. That codename was Storm.

All was said and done and Batman had come to pick him up and bring him to the Watchtower to discuss living arrangements and Jaune meeting the other four proteges.

"You have some impressive stats according to STAR Labs, but that isn't why I'm talking to you right now. You don't exactly have a place to live right now or money, So tonight you're going to be staying with Red Tornado, an android member of the Justice League. He will be watching over you while I have someone buy you new clothes. How tall are you? Batman questioned him after a long speech.

"6'4 out of armor and 6'6 in my armor." Jaune responded.

While Jaune was in Remnant he may have been 6'1 but during the year at the Afterlife Resort, Jaune had grown a total of three inches and he was more bulk than in Remnant.

"Very well, Tornado will pick you up in around three hours. I'll have your clothes dropped off at the Cave." Batman told him before leaving again.

"What am I supposed to do anyway?" Jaune wondered aloud.

For three entire hours Jaune had no idea on what to do so he improvised. The first half hour he meditated to work on his aura control, the next hour and a half he worked out by doing pushups and situps and the last hour he went back to meditating until Red Tornado would get him.

"Hello, are you Jaune Arc also known as by the aliases Storm?" A red robot asked him.

This apparently was Red Tornado, A tall red robot with no ears or a nose, his mouth and eye sockets were pitch black. Red Tornado also had a yellow T symbol on his chest and blue cape.

"Umm yeah, I'm Jaune nice to meet you." Jaune greeted the red android.

"I am satisfactory, my job right now is to get you settled into the Cave and to explain some of the basic rules that apply to any hero." The android told him.

"Firstly, you should always aim to avoid killing anyone even if they are villains. While they're are accidents, we strongly discourage murder. Do note that your sword is in your room and the only condition we ask that you follow in regards to it are to use it only for anything but murder and causing severe injuries purposely. Do you understand?" Red Tornado told him before ending off with a question.

"Yeah." Jaune replied.

"Very well, Secondly we ask that you do your best to uphold proper values of a hero and to act accordingly. This is to make sure that you not only do you not slander your own reputation but ours as well, your actions will affect us as well and the faith that the civilians have in us." Red Tornado listed off the second rule.

"Lastly, we ask that you never betray any member or secrets of the Justice League or a protege. This includes, family, secrets, identity, locations and abilities. Do you understand Storm?" Tornado listed off the final rule and ended it with a question once more.

"I promise to follow the rules." Jaune repeated back to the android hero.

"Very well, follow me to the Cave." Tornado beckoned Jaune to follow as they both went through the Zeta-Tube.

Jaune had just exited the Zeta-Tube when he took in the site of the Cave. A large hollow space with some highly advanced equipment that Jaune would never understand, a small body of water and some hallways that led elsewhere. There was also a large pile of clothes in bags and some that were falling out of the bags, the pile had an envelope in the middle that read "Jaune".

"I do believe those belong to you." Red Tornado quipped.

'Jeez how did you figure it out, I never would have guessed.' Jaune inwardly thought.

"Yep those are mine." Jaune retorted as he started piling them together.

"The living quarters are down the hall, feel free to take your pic at which one you would prefer. Also the rooms that you should probably take note as the most important besides the living quarters are the kitchen and the showers. You should probably get ready for bed now, Batman will want to see if you can fight and what your current level of education is." Red Tornado informed Jaune before walking away.

Jaune decided that he should make multiple trips to the living quarters to deposit his clothes. When he first arrived near the living quarters, Jaune had chosen a large blue room to call his own, the many clothes that he put in the closet were finally all there after many trips around the Cave and getting lost.

Jaune had eventually fallen asleep after his final trip of getting lost in the name of finding his room. It truly seemed like he would become a hero after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N Chapter 4 is up. Sorry this took so long to upload.
> 
> I'm going to confirm that Jaune will return to Remnant briefly after the first season of young justice.
> 
> Hope you guys like the chapter and the story so far.

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts off with a couple clichés and hopefully it will be good.


End file.
